Field
Apparatuses and methods of the disclosure relate generally to a server, a user terminal, and a method for controlling the server and the user terminal, and for example, to a server, a user terminal, and a method for controlling the server and the user terminal, to provide translated text and image information corresponding to a core word of the translated text.
Description of Related Art
Most conventional translation technologies use a method for conversion into a target language through a decoder in charge of translation of an input original language and outputting the converted target language through a text, a complex sound, and so on. In the case of such a method, when an original language is translated into a target language that a user does not know, the user has a difficulty determining whether the translation is accurate.
In order to overcome the difficulty, a method for translating a result obtained via translation into a target language into an original language, referred to as reverse translation, so as to allow a user to check whether a sentence is mistranslated has been provided. However, the possibility that translation errors accumulate during translation/reverse translation is high, and thus the accuracy of translation is not high.
Accordingly, there has been a need to allow a user who does not know how to intuitively recognize whether an original language is accurately translated into a target language and to correct the translation for enhancing accuracy.